


Huntingbird Tales

by fanfic_writer17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, HuntingBird, Lancebob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer17/pseuds/fanfic_writer17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot collection about Hunter & Bobbi. Includes AU, future, past... all that. Might include some other couples along the way~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop Looking At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and Hunter work together, and she is a professional. Unfortunately, she's only human, and Hunter won't stop looking at her. They're making each other horny, and that's not good. (From different points of view)

**Bobbi's POV:** Why can he just stand there and be so ughhh It's frustrating. There's too many people around and I can't just go up to him and let him embrace me. Let him _kiss me_... Kiss _my neck_... _Undress me_... And then he- BARBARA MORSE!!! Try to focus on something else. Someone else rather than Lance Hunter. Anything but Hunter. Don't four on his chocolate eyes. Don't focus on his perfectly shaped lips. Don't even try looking to see his amazing body, well sculpted abs. Don't look down at his jeans... _BOBBI_. AGAIN. You know what just don't look at him.

 **Hunter's POV:** Fucking Bob, stop distracting me. It's obvious that if I get any closer I'm going to pull you in and not let you go. How the hell is she so fucking _perfect_ the whole damn time. And why the hell does she like being with me. It drives me insane. Bloody hell, Bobbi. Look away, don't look at me with your blue eyes. Fuck. Fine look at me. Look at my jaw drop and watch how I'm dying to come kiss you. Fuck you. Fuck you sweetheart, fuck you very much. That's what I would want to do... Come on Lance. She's a goddess. You got lucky. Go get pissed and back to reality mate, she's out of your league.

 **Bobbi's POV:** No, Lance... Don't move those lips. Damn it Hunter! Why did you have to look so damn attractive today. I just want to ugh. Could he please stop looking at me like that. He's gonna make me lose control. How he looks at me makes me crazy sometimes, he makes me feel like some sort of precious... NO NO NO. Erase that you're gonna blush. Shit. Oh, Hunter when we get out of here you're gonna get it... WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST FUCKING DO SOMETHING ELSE I'M GETTING _HORNY_ OVER HERE.

 **Hunter's POV:** Bloody hell. Get a hold of yourself mate, she wants to keep it low profile. She's gonna get mad at you if you keep looking at her like a lost puppy. She probably thinks you're pathetic... But god damn who can resist those golden waves, those blue eyes. That _perfect_ body. Her beautiful being... Damn it Lance, enough with the poetry you left that shit ages ago. FUCK BOBBI. HOLY FUCK. I'M TRYING MY BEST OVER HERE BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT YOU BEING SO _DAMN HOT_. She's going to get mad after this... Look away or you'll ruin it...

_______________________________________________________________________

Hunter whispered the word "sorry" and Bobbi read his lips. She was confused, was he apologising for glancing at her? She smiled a little, that was adorable. He was so gonna get it afterwards. She kept on working for a while, soon all the agents left. Hunter was in the kitchen, holding a beer and facing a wall. He would sometimes turn to look at her, but he preferred to not do so. Getting her in trouble was the last thing he wanted. Bobbi slowly approached him, the base was practically empty. He saw her and smiled. He was trying hard to contain himself and she could tell. It was time to play with it...

"Hey Hunter." she whispered as she sat on the counter next to him. He struggled to get words out.

"Hey." he finally said and turned away to focus on his beer.

Bobbi scooted closer and took the beer from him. She then playfully drank from it and teased him in the process. She simultaneously entangled her legs with his and her free hand pulled his shirt towards her. She lay on the counter with her legs and his intertwined. He lay above her, at some distance, trying as hard as he could to contain his impulse. She then slowly moved upwards and kissed him passionately. Hunter groaned and Bobbi slowly unentangled from his body and stood up. She looked back and saw he was still in the same position as before, his eyes still closed and his mouth open, as if he couldn't believe what just happened. Please, they fucked all the time, why was he so shocked. Bobbi opened the fridge, but before she could grab a beer she felt two warm hands holding her sides and spinning her around. As she got spun she closed the fridge. She was now leaning against it and Hunter was _very_ close to her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a teasing smile.

"What...?" she teased.

"You've been getting to me all day..." he whispered holding himself back.

"Really?" she flirted, "It's good that we're alone then." she said pulling him closer.

"Bloody hell..." he mumbled feeling her breasts pressing his chest, "I'm horny Bob, don't tease me." he begged.

"You're the one who made _me_ horny, Hunter." she responded.

"I have a solution." he said.

Hunter pulled her in tighter and kissed her deep. Bobbi's hands begun playing with his hair as she kissed him back deeper. Soon he lifted her up and sat her on the counter behind him. She chuckled out of excitement as he grabbed her by the ass. He then begun kissing her neck and she _lost it_.


	2. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking off their engagement, Bobbi and Hunter find each other at a party. She tries to make him jealous, and in return he does too. Fortunately they're too in love to let the charades last or too long.

"Seriously mate, she looks gorgeous." insisted Damian while taking another sip of his beer.

"I don't care." said Hunter while rolling his eyes, "Can we please just enjoy the party." he complained putting his empty drink down, "Hey, another." he called the bartender.

"We won't be able to enjoy the party much if you don't get your ass off the fucking barstool, Lance." growled his friend finishing the beer, "Besides, looking that way," he pointed behind Hunter with a mischievous smile, "sights are much more enjoyable." The bartender poured Lance his drink. "Come on man, she's gorgeous."

"I know she is. You're forgetting I was engaged to her once."

"Lucky."

"It was a bloody trap." he scoffed.

"Would you just turn around." growled Damian losing his patience.

"If I do, will you shut up?"

"YES." yelled Damian.

"Fine." Lance took another sip of his drink- more like a chug - a long chug - fine, he swallowed the whole drink, and turned around. Damian stood up and walked behind his friend. Hunter's jaw dropped when he saw her. She was wearing a white dress, elegant but daring. It reached her knees, and then her bare legs stretched down to her heels. Her golden hair was down, some strands on her shoulders and others covering her back. Her left shoulder was bare, and a strap covered her right one. She wore a thin chain around her neck and matching earrings. God, she was gorgeous.

"Told you." smiled Damian. Lance rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, his expression dulled and annoyed.

"You happy?" he asked. Damian shrugged.

"Now go say hi." he teased.

"Ha ha." laughed Hunter sarcastically, "How about we go say hi to Romanoff?" Damian swallowed.

"Um no, I'm good." he said. "But hey, you're my superior, Lieutenant, shouldn't you lead by example?"

"You're a pain in the ass, Damian." mumbled Hunter while standing up, "You are paying for my drinks after the next mission." he ordered.

"Yessir." agreed Damian sitting back to watch the boss work.

In honesty, Hunter wasn't going to argue much. If he had the chance to talk to her, he would. That was the alcohol, ripping his pride and mask away. She looked stunning, and hell he was only human. He didn't quite know why he wasn't resisting the urge to talk to her, so he just went with it. He grabbed a glass of champagne and greeted a few other people - he was there representing the SAS and STRIKE. He saw she was alone and had the courtesy of picking another glass of champagne, a drink was a peace offering in his opinion, and finally reached the balcony, where she was, staring at the night city.

"Glad you're not dead, agent Morse." he greeted leaning on the wall. She recognised the voice and let out a little smirk.

"Hey Hunter." she said turning around and leaning on the fence behind her. She crossed her arms across her covered chest, and her tan skin wrapped around her dress. She cocked an eyebrow at him, pursing her lips.

"Relax sweetheart," he laughed taking a few steps towards her, "I'm here in peace." he stretched his arm out handing her the champagne glass with a soft grin. She hesitated but eventually took the drink.

"Peace offering, huh?" she said taking the glass, their fingers brushed and Hunter felt the burn spread through his skin.

"Cheers." he invited. They both took a sip and leaned on the fence, looking at the city and its lights. They were about a metre apart.

"So, you enjoying the party?" she asked.

"They don't charge for drinks." he joked, "You?"

"Yeah, well I didn't want to come at first." she admitted turning her head to face him.

"Glad you did though." he said before turning to her, "You look stunning, love." he complimented her. She smiled. Did he just compliment her?

"Nice suit." she rewarded.

"So I've been told." he looked away again, "So, how come you changed your mind, agent Morse?"

"Clint can be... persuasive." she smiled suggestively, "Let's say he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Hunter felt a punch in his stomach. Clint. What else did he expect? A stunning piece of work like that would not be left alone. He snorted.

"Alright, alright - I don't need all the details." he said looking away. Clint stepped into the balcony.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can imagine." said Hawkeye as he walked towards the Mockingbird.

"Cheers, agent Barton." greeted Hunter. Clint wrapped his arm around Bobbi' waist and then kissed her shamelessly, a kiss which she returned. "Wow, wow, PDA." laughed Hunter. Clint pulled away.

"That the best you've got? PDA?" he asked, "Come on, Hunter."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked turning to face the couple.

"Clint..." warned Bobbi.

"Why'd you come out here, huh? Cause she was alone and you wanted to take advantage of that." Hunter snorted. "I heard you telling her she looked 'stunning'." he mocked his accent. "And for fuck's sake you offered her a drink."

"Seems like you have it all figured out, what's my answer supposed to be?" said Hunter sarcastically.

"Oh so you're saying I'm wrong?" asked Clint, "Fine, why else'd you come talk to her."

"Because she's my friend, maybe?"

"Bullshit. She's your ex-fiance." Hunter rolled his eyes. "You came because-"

"Because he lost a bet." interrupted Damian who was now leaning on the door-frame, "Lieutenant, it's alright, bet's over. I've got the video." he smiled as he waved his phone.

"About damn time." sighed Hunter.

"Bet?" asked Bobbi.

"Yeah." shrugged Lance.

"I dared him to come talk to you while I recorded - I honestly thought you would push him down the balcony." laughed Damian, "I had the video ready and all, but turns out he did manage to make truce." 

"Told you I was charming." smirked the Lieutenant, "Come on now, these lovebirds- the name's fitting huh? Hawkeye and Mockingbird - need some personal space." he walked towards his SAS buddy, "Oh and Clint, you owe me a round of drinks." he added while he left. Clint and Bobbi turned around.

"That didn't go so well." said Clint.

"You think?" scoffed Bobbi, leaning on his shoulder, "He still looking?" Clint looked over his shoulder.

"Nope." he answered, "If it bothered him, he'll leave soon."

"Or he'll find a rebound."

Hunter chugged down another beer and left it on the counter. He looked around, occasionally glancing at Clint and Bobbi, feeling he was getting stabbed in the heart every fucking time he touched her. He looked back at Damian, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry man." apologised the younger man.

"You saved my ass back there, guess we're even." smiled Hunter. "Now let's get ourselves some girls."

"Amen to that." cheered Damian putting his drink down as well. "Alright, type?"

"Hot." smirked Lance. "Brunette, two o'clock, blue dress. Young, a British accent will spice things up, buy her a drink." he smiled.

"Wedding ring?"

"No, it's on the wrong hand and there's no diamond, a girl like that will demand a diamond mate."

"Noted." Damian looked around some more, "Nine o'clock, purple dress, nice ass, candy lips, ignoring any other advances."

"Hard to get?" asked Hunter looking her way, "My type."

"And I've seen her glare at Morse."

"Even better." said Lance as he walked towards her. Damian laughed and headed towards his target, they would see each other in the morning. Hunter fixed his blazer and unbuttoned his dark blue shirt so his neck muscles would show. "Hi." he greeted.

"Hey." smiled the girl turning to face him.

"I'm Lance, Lance Hunter, here with the SAS." answered Hunter.

"Oooh, British." she grinned moving closer to him. "I'm Chloe, Chloe Kennat."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe." he said his voice husky, "Why is such a pretty girl like you unaccompanied?"

"What makes you think I'm unaccompanied?" she teased.

"These morons are not good enough for you." he whispered in her ear, "So unless you came with a prince, I'm pretty sure you're out of everyone's league."

"This guy's good." laughed Clint spinning Bobbi so she could see.

"Fucking Chloe." she growled, "You can go now."

"You sure? I don't want to have to arrest you for killing a fellow agent." he laughed again.

"Shove it up your ass, Barton. I said go." she ordered. Clint nodded and walked away.

Chloe was wrapped around Hunter, in a dark corner. She was very touchy, and anytime now he could take her to a hotel and fuck her, maybe that way he'd forget that Bobbi was over him. She kissed him, and damn those were some good candy lips. A memory of Clint pulling Bobbi for a kiss flashed through his eyes, how he kissed her and how she kissed him back. She explored his mouth thoroughly, already knowing all the little details in it. How long had they been together? The girl pulled away and placed a hand down on his thigh. She gave him a very meaningful smile - a smile that told him she wanted to fuck him really bad.

"Hmmm, we've got ourselves some wandering hands, huh?" he said his voice deep and sexy.

"My hands can do wonders... wanna find out?"she flirted leaning in for another kiss. Hunter's phone rang and he pulled away quickly, "Let it ring, Lance, let it ring and let's get out of here." she whispered kissing his neck.

"Might be work." he said. The girl kept kissing his neck, staining his collarbone with her lipstick and bruising his muscles. Hunter just let her have that while he answered the call. "Hunter." he said.

"End hallway. Now." said a woman's voice, it was a british accent. This was his work phone, only important people had the number, it was definitely an emergency.

"Copy." he answered before hanging up. "Chloe, Chloe." he said pushing her away gently, "I have to go, duty calls."

"That's too bad..." she smiled leaning back. She opened her purse and ripped out a piece of paper from what seemed to be an agenda. She scribbled something and folded it, kissing it hard enough to mark her lips. "Here." she said slipping the paper in his chest pocket, "Call me when you're in New York, Mr.Hunter. We have a pending issue." she flirted. 

Hunter nodded and stood up, walking away from the party. He waved at a couple of people and got out of the room. The hallway was empty, not a single soul. He hasted down it, hearing the muffled sound of the party's music. He reached the end of the hallway, but before he could look around a hand pulled him to a side and then inside the cleaning room. A door closed in front of him. He turned around confused only to find Bobbi looking at him with fierce eyes.

"What the fuck?" he growled. "I had a girl waiting for me, thought it was an emergency." he complained.

"Yeah, Chloe." she scoffed, "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"What!? You're the one who shoved her tongue down Clint's throat." he argued. She rolled her eyes at him.

"And you let Chloe get all over you." she retorted.

"Wait. Are you jealous? Why the hell would you be jealous? You were with Clint - which by the way, sweetheart, thanks for mentioning it to me before he got there - and he almost killed me for talking to you, you didn't even mind. I'm sorry but I deserve to move on too."

"Oh please, you were clearly jealous. Your SAS buddy obviously saved your ass." He snorted at her comment.

"You were trying to make me jealous!?" he yelled.

"YES." she yelled back. "I wanted to see if you still cared, if I meant anything to you." she mumbled. She looked down, "Clearly backfired."

"That is the most fucked up thing you've ever done!" he yelled, "Bloody hell Bob, of course I was jealous! I was burning inside - but I care about you and I want you to be happy, above all." she looked back up, her blue eyes fixating on his brown ones. She had a softened look, her mouth was a little open, as if she struggled to believe what he was saying. Before she could say anything he placed his hands on her hips - his warm touch stirring something in him - and pulled her close to him. He turned her around and pushed her against the door. She let out a little laugh from the excitement. He put on a fake serious face and leaned closer to her neck, his warm breath agains her skin, "This isn't funny, I was very jealous. I don't like being jealous." he said with his husky voice. Bobbi grabbed his hair and pulled his head away from her neck, cupping his cheeks so he would face her. She gave him a very sexy smile, biting part of her lower lip back.

"Well, I like it when you're jealous..." she teased. Her hands slid down his neck and onto his chest, which she rubbed gently until she felt something in his pocket, she slid the paper out and saw the note. She ripped it to pieces immediately.

"Who's jealous now?" teased Hunter. She saw the lipstick marks on his neck and the small hickey and frowned. She traced his neck's muscle.

"Can't believe you let that whore touch you." she gritted between her teeth.

"I generally go for the best option, but it - you - was taken, so I just needed to find someone to fuck." he admitted. Bobbi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily, a kiss he returned eagerly as he elicited her with a moan.

"We're such a fucking mess." she whispered.

"Jealousy is toxic." he agreed.

"Just like us..." she reasoned. He lifted her off the ground, pinning her against the wall next to him, making a couple of things fall in the process.

"We're not toxic, we're addictive." he corrected her. "Let me take you back to my room..." he begged while she leaned her forehead on his.

"Sure." she said caressing his cheek with her thumb, "After you fuck me here." she added.

"Didn't know you wanted me that much." he teased. She bit his lower lip and he groaned as her teeth slipped back.

"I almost married you, Hunter, that meant we would be on the same bed every night. That's how much I wanted you." she responded.

"Glad we're on the same page." he smiled against her skin. "God I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I left." she apologised, her voice soft instead of sexy - although it worked the same way for Hunter's body.

"Sorry I let you leave, and sorry I let Chloe touch me."

"We can fix that." she flirted while undoing his belt. His pants fell to the floor and she smiled. "Fuck me right, yeah?" she asked before leaning in for a bruising kiss. And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! Still picking up on my english but I think it's getting better~ Still open to prompts btw ^.^


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Hunter is being engulfed by the darkest thoughts in his soul. He's losing control and no longer cares about himself, at least not tonight. Bobbi shows up, finding him vulnerable and out of character.

Alcohol, it slipped down his throat in an all too familiar burn, the bitter taste invading his mouth and a spinning head taking over. He didn't mind, alcohol was the one thing he could rely on during his whole life. Wherever he was he could always find it, even when he couldn't find himself. He usually bought beers and drunk entire boxes, but today it wouldn't cut it. He preferred whiskey, vodka, ron... Something strong, bitter, and blinding. Anything to distract him, distract him from the pain, from the truth, from who he really was at this time. He spotted a dark corner in the musty bar and tried to move there, but as soon as he stepped down from the worn down black stool he lost his balance. He struggled to walk in a straight line, accidentally bumping into a big man.

"Watch it!" he growled. Lance just moved forward. Someone grabbed his arm tightly, pressing his black leather jacket against his skin, and spun him around. Lance found himself facing that man again. His eyes were dark brown and penetrating his lost ones, he was around his forties probably, the facial hair being grey in some areas. "Apologise you low-life." he barked, his other men gathering around him. Hunter smirked and turned away, he didn't have time for this shit. Once again, a big hand spun him around, this time however he found a clenched fist in front of him. He could have reacted, stopped the blow, but what was the point. A violent impact landed on his cheekbone and he tumbled backwards. The men around him threatened to continue if he didn't apologise.

Hunter could have gotten up and beat all of them down, he wasn't drunk yet, and even if he was, he had been one of the SAS finest. But today he didn't want to be the skilled mercenary, he just wanted to be a man, a man getting what he deserved. He didn't even flinch when kicks landed on his ribs, or when the alpha stepped on his face. The pain was almost better than the alcohol, it was more consuming. So he lay on the old carpet, watching how his crimson blood stained the grey fabric that covered the floor. Eventually he was dragged out of the pub and left on the cold street. His charming smile was now covered in red, his jeans were ripped, and his black t-shirt was stained. Breathing was hard at first, his ribcage would ache every time he would inhale and exhale. He leaned on a brick wall, his legs stretching in front of him, the mercenary just looked up at the night sky, wondering how things could have been if he had chosen a different line of work. A vibration in the pocket of his jacket interrupted his free thoughts. He carefully took out the phone, not wanting to stain it with blood, or drop it because of his unstable hand. His knuckles were open and bleeding, his index finger was probably broken, but he couldn't care less. His condition was making him dizzy, he could vomit or loose consciousness anytime, which meant he wouldn't have time to think.

The call was from Mack, strange. He ignored it, sliding the phone back in his pocket. His eyebrow was gushing, a trail of blood running down his bruised cheekbone like a tear. He remained still, his eyes locked on the wall in front of him. His vision was too unfocused for him to notice the patterns, or distinguish the different colours. The cold breath would turn white as it left his mouth, the cold night was somehow soothing to his blues. His phone rang again, he picked it up, seeing the caller was Bobbi. He ignored that too. He was on leave, couldn't they just leave him alone? Couldn't they understand he wanted to be left alone? He left the phone on his lap, his injured hand above it to ensure it wouldn't fall to a side and hit the hard concrete. The pain was starting to fade, he was gaining back his ability to concentrate. That would let him stand up and walk back in there, maybe get some major bones broken, some deep wounds, maybe even die. Or maybe he could get alcohol. Any option was fine with him. A buzz on his lap startled him at first, he then remembered it was his phone. It was Mack again, Hunter picked up, putting on his best 'spy' skills. If he had learned something from Barbara, it was how to lie and hide true feelings.

"Cheers." he greeted, his breath turning white again in the shivering London night.

"Hunter, where are you?" he asked, "And why didn't you pick up."

"I'm in London, having fun." he answered vaguely.

"Are you drunk?" questioned Mack hearing his dozed tone.

"Perhaps. I'm not driving, so everything's good." he assured.

"Where are you?" pressed Mackenzie.

"I'm home." a loud car engine sounded through the alley, "Went out to take the trash." he lied confidently.

"Alright then, Bobbi's gonna call you. Pick up, at least let her know you're okay."

"Will do." he cheered before hanging up.

He put the phone away in his pocket and zipped it close. He then pressed on the wall to try to get up. The effort made him dizzy and he leaned on the stacked bricks, but his hands slipped and he fell on his knees. An acute pain sharpened in his caps, he bent over, hands on the floor as an excruciating dolour numbed his aching hands. His bruised and bloody knuckles widened as he pressed his hands against the floor. A car stopped in the alley. He ignored it, none of his business anyways, not tonight. Without even looking back, he let the blood fly out his mouth, getting rid of that metallic taste it soaked his tongue in. He tried standing up, but failed, again. After a few tries he finally got up and leaned against the wall, his breathing fast and sharp.

"You're pathetic." said a female voice with disdain. It was a muffled sound, he needed to focus to hear what she had said. "Guess alcohol wasn't enough for you." she insulted. He smirked at the floor, who else could it be? His demonic ex-wife, of course. He looked at her, noticing how she startled for a second when she saw the gushing wound dripping blood over his bruised cheekbone and bloody lips. But that quickly faded, and she returned to her disapproving look, eyebrows raised, lips pursed and arms crossed.

"Not tonight, sweetheart." he spat.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she asked trying to see the rest of his body and failing since it was dark.

"Why are you here." he growled, "What do you want."

"If you weren't so irresponsible, I wouldn't have to come find you."

"I'll add that to the many reasons why you hate me." he said faking the joke as he looked back to the wall. Bobbi ached for a minute; hate? They'd only been talking for a few seconds and he had already given up and just assumed this was all because of hate? "I'm on leave anyways, why did you come find me, can't you see I'm busy."

"I can see you're spitting out blood all over the place." she retorted and immediately slapped herself mentally for using that harsh tone.

"Really not in the mood for this shit tonight, love." he said looking back at her, "So if you could leave the fight until I get back-" he went blank for a second, a recurring memory flooding him after the last four words he had said. His breathing quickened and he soon struggled for air, bending over and nailing his left hand to the wall as he turned away from the blonde woman. Bobbi watched him shake and slowly walked towards him. She didn't hesitate to put an arm above his shoulder and another one underneath the one he was using to lean on the wall. She held onto his black t-shirt, almost like this was her way of holding onto him, and rested her head on his shoulder, tilting it slightly so it would lean on his head. Her warm hands could feel his racing heart, pumping blood through his veins desperately, through the thin cotton of his shirt. He slowly surrendered to her embrace, letting her hold him.

"Come on." she said softly as she pulled away, "Let's go." she insisted walking towards the car.

He followed after her, speechless. They got inside the vehicle and she focused on the road, driving on the left wasn't that obvious. Hunter quietly guided her to his apartment block, she parked behind the building and took the keys out. She looked at him, concerned and angry at the same time. He gulped, feeling her intense glare and avoided any eye contact.

"This way." he mumbled leaving the car.

As soon as they reached the apartment he walked straight into his bedroom. Bobbi didn't even bother to look around, she followed after and looked under the bed. That was where he usually kept the medical kit. She sat on the bed and fidgeted through the white metal box.

"Let me see." she said while he sat next to her. She tended his face first, cleaning up the blood and dirt. She then looked at his hands. "Lance..." she sighed. He didn't say anything and she finished bandaging his hands. Then she unconsciously tugged his hair, scooting closer to him and caressing the back of his head. He could see the worry growing behind her blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm such a pain in the ass." he joked lazily. "You used to like it though." she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm used to it, don't worry." she smiled and stood up.

"Thanks." he said showing his bandages. She left the bedroom, and he slowly pulled the metallic box under his bed again. He smiled at the floor, she cared about him, a lot. She had a million things to care for, and somehow he was always in the top three. He was lucky to have her. He had one of the best elite spies fall for- no. "Of course." he mumbled as a furious smile took over. He got up from the soft bed and carefully walked towards the kitchen. He leaned on his black counter and watched how Bobbi pretended to cook something.

"It's under the couch." he said wryly, his voice cold and incredulous. Bobbi put down the knife on the wooden table and looked down. He just looked at her back expectantly, waiting for her to turn around and face him. After a few seconds of looking at her blonde curls and the back of her blue jersey she turned around, her gaze still evasive to his. She focused on her brown boots, the grey tiled floor, her black tights. Anything but him. She heard him shift towards the couch and pull out a little box. She looked up for a second to find his arm stretched out, the box in hand. She took it, crossing a guilty look with his hurt eyes. "There's always an angle, isn't there?" he said curtly, "What were you gonna do originally? Call me up, seduce me, and then take what you came for? Good one, had I actually been drunk I would've fallen for it. But this was even better, I wouldn't be able to even try and stop you. That's low, even for you sweetheart" He crossed his arms and legs, looking now at the ceiling, "We're on the same team, agent Morse," that hurt her, now he wouldn't even call her by her name, "that's low." he snorted and then looked at her.

"Is this all of it?" she asked locking up all of her emotions. She noticed the change in his expression, like her words had struck him in the heart, his gaze quickly looking down and his brown eyes darkening. He quickly stepped across the small kitchen and bent down, a sharp pain spiralling upwards from his legs with the movement, but he ignored it. He tried opening the cabinet but he forgot his finger was broken.

"Fuck!" he yelled. He put his hand behind him and opened the cabinet with his other hand. He pulled out another black velvet small box and threw it at the spy. She grabbed it and turned to go get her purse. She didn't want to find him like this, find him hurting. It killed her to be so heartless with him, and it killed him too. "You know," he said leaning on the doorframe of his room while watching her put the boxes away safely, "you could have just asked." he looked away. She was tired of hurting him, of messing up and staggering their relationship back. What relationship? She was about to walk out when she saw the calendar next to the door and froze. She dropped her purse and quickly turned to him.

"I know, hell of a day." he said lazily. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He startled at first, but took in her essence and relaxed. He still didn't hug her back, but he didn't push her away.

"I'm sorry." He pulled away and saw her red rimmed eyes. Oh how it pained him to see her like that. His broken hand caressed her cheek gently, his eyes softening and his head leaning in closer. She closed her eyes and soon her lips felt his soft ones, his tongue slid between them two and teased her lower lip. She kissed him back eventually and held onto him. A while after she pulled away, ashamed of taking advantage of the situation for her own pleasure. He gently cupped her chin and made her face him.

"We can fight about this tomorrow." he said huskily, "I'm going to bed, and, if you want, you can come with me."

She did, and this night they didn't have sex. She just lay on his chest, her palm flat on his opposite pectoral while he held her by the sides. Soft kisses to her crown would make her smile and blush. They just lay like that the whole night, Hunter asleep and Bobbi awake in his arms, making sure her man had a nice sleep, kissing him whenever he struggled in his dreams, caressing him occasionally to sooth his blues. This was one of the most intimate moments they had, yes he was shirtless, yes she was too, and they both liked that a lot, but tonight it was all about being there for each other. Tonight it was her, proving how much she loved him. Tonight, years after Hunter's father had been taken away by authorities for child abuse, was the night he was most vulnerable. And tonight, was the night he needed her Bobbi's love the most.

"I love you." she whispered loud enough so she could hear herself, but low enough so it wouldn't catch his attention. His grip on her tightened for an instant and softened next. Maybe he had heard her, maybe not.

"I love you too." he said against her hair, his voice husky and sincere. That dark night soon became a fond memory, a memory of how Bobbi turned the light on Hunter's deepest darkness.


	4. American Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter decides to use his American accent, Bobbi does NOT approve, and things get a little bit out of hand...

_"Drop the accent, it makes you sound like a douchebag." she complained._

_"Now you know what it feels like for me to live in this country." he answered with his British accent back in play._

*******

A knock on the door interrupted her reading session. She put down the book, facing down, not bothering to save the page, she thought it would take her a second. She looked down at her attire, she was wearing a dark blue tank top and shorts... A lot of skin was showing... Not to mention a lot of cleavage and she was most likely nipping (cause who wears a bra to sleep right?) she checked the clock and noticed it was 11, whoever it was would have to wait until tomorrow. There was another knock, maybe it was important. She opened the door and hid her body behind the door.

"Hey," greeted Skye in a low voice, "I just wanted to let you know that Bakshi is in custody of the U.S government now." she announced, "Sorry!"

"It's okay. Thanks." said Bobbi smiling down at her.

"Goodnight." waved Skye as she left.

Bobbi closed the door and sat back on her bed, grabbing her book and getting comfortable to read. As soon as she was comfortably spread on the bed, another knock interrupted her read. She rolled her eyes, what could it be this time? She put the book down again and headed towards the door, opening it carefully.

"Good ey." said Hunter.

"Hunter." she said turning away.

He stepped in and walked inside, his eyes following her figure as he took in her attire. She sat on her bed and begun reading. His eyes admired the view of her long legs, her golden hair tugged to aside above one shoulder, her blue eyes concentrated. Not to mention the cleavage and the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He didn't notice his jaw had dropped until she pointed it out:

"What do you want, it's late." she hissed.

"It's only 11. That's when most teens get back home." he argued.

"This is the states, we're not crazy on this side of the world." she retorted. Hunter rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Alright ma'am," he said with his american accent, "my apologies. I'll be more american from now on." Bobbi's eyes shot up at him, startling Hunter for a second.

"Can you not." she said holding back a smile.

"Can I not what, ma'am." he answered.

"That. Stop it." she smiled.

"I'm being more american for you... what is it that we say here... Ah. I'm being more american for you baby." he grinned. 'Baby', really? He never used that, he always used 'love', 'sweetheart'... not 'baby'.

"Drop the accent." she complained.

"No, seriously if you want me to get more used to the american culture I'll have to drop the british accent, ain't that right?" he reasoned. Bobbi closed her book, memorising the page.

"Hunter. You're pissing me off." she threatened with a fake smile.

"You're the one who told me to be more american-like, babe. Pick a side." Bobbi stood up and crossed her arms. "You always complain about my british customs, so here you go, an american dude."

"Hunter, stop it." she threatened.

"Why?"

"Cause it's weird." she couldn't hold in the laugh anymore, "I can't- It's just weird." she laughed. He smiled, "I'm used to your sexy british accent, not the american." shit, she slipped, maybe he didn't notice.

"My what?" he held onto his american accent.

"Your british accent." she stated. He took a step towards her and locked his eyes on her as a grin grew on his face.

"My sexy british accent?" he said pulling her body against his. Bobbi's arms wrapped around his neck, she locked her blue eyes on his, but didn't say a word. His hands rubbed the small of her back as he leaned closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, his hands sneaking under her tank top to touch more of her back. If he said anything she would lose it, "Do you like me better when I talk like this?" he said with a low husky voice, his accent thick. Bobbi nipped at his ear hungrily, not being able to control herself anymore.

"Yes." she whispered pulling away. "And, do you like me better when I'm like this..." she said taking her shirt off. Hunter's jaw dropped, he was speechless and getting aroused. "That's what I thought." she flirted as she wrapped herself around him and kissed his lips. God he was a good kisser, his taste was addicting, his touch intoxicating, and his voice was just... sexy. "Is this what I have to do to get you to be yourself." she teased as she jerked her hips at him.

"You know me, love." he answered while she helped him take his shirt off.

"We're even, british boy." she smiled in between kisses. Bobbi wrapped her legs around his bare torso and played with his short hair while their tongues teased each other. He held her by the under thighs and interrupted the kiss.

"Wall, or bed?" he asked.

"First wall, and then bed." she ordered.

"Happy to oblige." he said, but this time without the american accent.


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens after Season 2 - Hunter leaves and months after, Bobbi finds a letter he wrote to her before he saved her from Ward.

It had been a month since the battle against the afterlife people and Sky's mother took place. A lot had changed. Agent May was still on leave, which left agent Morse in charge. Director Coulson was rarely seen, he was directing all his efforts to finding Simmons who had vanished. Sky was focusing on building a new team with the aid of Lincoln. Fitz was heartbroken, so he spent the whole day working. Mac was the only one who seemed to be the same. As for Hunter, well he had left SHIELD and was nowhere to be seen. He had said his goodbyes to Coulson, Fitz, Sky, and Mac, but never spoke to Bobbi. She found out about his departure when Mac told her. Bobbi carried the guilt of Hunter's departure. She remembered the last time they had spoken...

After she had broken his heart, he still looked for her when she was kidnapped. He almost died trying to save her. He never left her side once she was hospitalised, even when she was in surgery or asleep. Then she woke up and told him:

"I can't do this anymore." and that's when he got up and walked out. And she never saw or heard from him again.

Bobbi missed him, a lot. But she knew he would never come back so she tried to move on. She would occasionally sleep with Mac, but nothing too serious so far. Bobbi was just coming out of the shower when her room door opened and Mac stepped in quickly. He shut the door behind him and smiled at the blonde woman whose silky wet hair lay on her naked shoulders as she held her towel.

"Mac..." she said surprised. "What- what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you" he replied as he leaned over to kiss her.

"That's thoughtful" she smiled in between the kiss. "Its been a long day, you should rest." she said as she slowly pulled away from his embrace.

"I was planning to, after I checked on you." he stated as he walked towards the door.

"Mac." he turned around confused, "You can rest here, if you want."

Mac smiled, and Bobbi's towel fell to the ground. The rest of the night was the typical. After they were done, Bobbi fell asleep in Mac's arms and he held her tight until sunlight. The day came upon them and they awoke almost at the same time. Mac took a shower and left to buy breakfast, meanwhile Bobbi selected her outfit. It was the first weekend she had no duty. No mission. It had been too long since. As she was going through her drawers she found an envelope. She knew she had seen it before, but she couldn't quite remember when. She held it and read "Bobbi", it was Hunter's handwriting. Just before she could open it Mac came back in, so agent Morse hid it back where she found it.

"So, where should we go today?" he asked as if they had somehow made plans to spend the day together.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" she replied teasingly.

"Pick a spot babe, wherever and whenever we can go."

"Babe...?" said Bobbi in shock.

"Yeah, what I call my girl-" he looked at Bobbi's guilty face, "you don't want to be my girl, do you."

"Mac, I can't."

"This is because of Hunter, isn't it? He left 2 months ago, you made him go."

"I don't really know what happened, he just left he never told me why."

"Well he never told me why either, but I did say bye to him and he looked broken."

"Are you saying I broke him?" asked Bobbi getting angry at his insinuation.

"It's not your fault he loves you. He will always love you and you can't change that." he caressed her cheek, "But you have to move on, even if its not with me." Mac leaned in and kissed her forehead, then he left.

Bobbi quickly went back to the drawer where she had seen Hunter's envelope and opened it in haste:

"Bobbi,

I'm on the queen jet with May right now. I'm coming to save you. I'm writing this because I can't reach you right now, and if I think about how that bastard is treating you right now I won't be able to focus on the mission. Talking to you keeps me calm. I am going to find you and you will be alright, I promise. Then I'll give you this letter and you can laugh at my hideous handwriting.

When all of this is over, and we're working for the same people let's give it another go. I realised you mean too much to me, regardless of how many times you've hurt me. I know you won't do it again. I remember when I asked you to marry me, when I saw you in that beautiful wedding dress, when we said our vows. I remember how you returned from undercover an you weren't blonde, I remember how I saved your life 3 times, I remember how you asked me to stay. I remember how I said I would never stop wanting to trust you. I remember all the feelings I had for you. How could I not, you were a burning flame inside of me that would only grow.

I'll give you this as soon as I can, I know its really none sense but sometimes it's good to just be honest and tell each other these cheesy things. We've kept too much from each other.

Hunter"

Bobbi felt a tear stream down her cheek, she almost had him. She almost had Hunter forever and she screwed up. Something inside her was hurting, it was a sharp ache to her heart. How could she have done that? Then she remembered what Ward had done. How Hunter willingly walked into a trap to save her. She couldn't let him die, it would destroy her. She wiped her few tears and changed into her usual style. Leather jacket with a short sleeve t-shirt under, a pair of leggings and boots. She grabbed her purse and then left for Starbucks where she spent the rest of her day.


	6. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi rushes to the hospital where Clint has been sent, finding Izzy in the lounge with a sorrowful look taking over her. Clint is good, Mack is merely injured... It's Hunter, he's broken. It feels as if Bobbi's world is hanging on a string, he wasn't supposed to die out there, he wasn't supposed to end up "broken" in a hospital.

Bobbi rushed in, her heart, pounding at the highest speed, trying to escape her chest. Her breaths were short and sharp, sometimes they would refuse to come out and she would struggle for air. The spy hasted down the hallways, leaning on walls and bumping into nurses. Her legs were weak and shaking, staying on her feet was a very difficult task. But what was more concerning was that she was unable to control herself. She saw her reflection on one of the windows, her eyes were bloodshot and watery, her face was pale and her hands shaking, she hoped - for the love of God - that she wasn't too late. She hasted down the white walls and froze instantly, when seeing Izzy sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands.

"Please just be sleeping..." she thought to herself as she neared Heartly. Izzy quickly looked at her, eyes teary and cheeks stained with tears. Bobbi's heart stopped for a second, she feared the worst.

"Clint's fine." smiled Izzy, Bobbi let out a breath and looked over to see her partner stable in his hospital bed, flipping some TV channels. Then she realised her friend was still upset, her foot tapping on the floor frantically and her jaw clenched.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Izzy looked down at the floor, unable to speak and evasive to her concerned look. "Izzy." insisted Bobbi, "Is it Mack?" questioned the spy while concern grew in the pit of her stomach. Heartly took a deep breath and gathered the strength to look at Bobbi.

"It's Hunter." she stated. Bobbi felt as if the world was crumbling around her, "He might not make it through the night." and at that instant, Bobbi's heart shattered.

"Where is he?" she cried, "Iz, where is he?" she insisted. "What happened-"

"Stop." growled Heartly, "Just stop." Bobbi sat next to her friend who quickly started sobbing, "I didn't notice, I didn't do anything." she cried.

"He...?" Heartly nodded.

"Yes. He did." she trembled, "And it wasn't the first time he tried..." she continued, "And someone took advantage of that and... and we lost... we lost him." Bobbi couldn't hold back anymore, she too started crying and they both hugged. "We lost him." repeated Heartly. A nurse approached them.

"Um... Mr.Hunter is out, he's not conscious but you can visit him." she said.

"I can't." shook Izzy. Bobbi squeezed her hand as she stood up. She needed to see him.

 

The next day she woke up in a strange place, she looked around, her eyes adapting to the light. She then remembered where she was. Hunter, he... he was on the hospital bed and if he didn't make it through the night he would probably die. She was sitting next to the bed, too scared to look, she feared what she could find. But when she turned, the bed was empty.

"Hunter?" she called.

"Hey." he said stepping out of the bathroom, zipping his jeans. Bobbi didn't say anything at first, her energies focused on the scars and wounds on his bare torso. He quickly put on a shirt.

"You scared the shit out of me." she growled narrowing her eyes at him. He looked away, ashamed of his body and scars. He changed the bandage on his wrists - both wrists - and started packing a bag. "What the hell were you thinking?" she scolded standing up. "Really, I didn't think you were this stupid." she continued infuriated. She was quick to notice that one of his arms was supposed to be hanging from his shoulder, but it wasn't, he was just using it as if it was fine. "Hunter. What the fuck." she yelled. He looked up at her, his eyes cold and hurt, a fake smile plastered on his rostrum and Bobbi felt as if the air was punched out of her.

"I'm sorry, Bob. I'm sorry." he said with a shaky voice. He zipped the bag and put it on his shoulder.

"Holy shit, Hunter." she growled as she stepped towards him. She pulled the bag out of his shoulder, "What the fuck is wrong with you, your arm- this arm - is broken." Hunter looked down at the bag.

"Yeah, I'm broken too." he whispered hoping she wouldn't hear him, but she did. He struggled to get the bag and looked up at her, "It was nice seeing you. Don't die out there, yeah?" he said. Bobbi grabbed his healthy arm, preventing him from leaving her side.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I have a job to-"

"No. Hell no." she interrupted. He smirked at that slight sign of concern.

"Fine, I'm going back to my apartment."

"Wrong answer."

"I'm not staying here, I hate hospitals." he rolled his eyes.

"I know." she reminded him, "That's why you're coming to my apartment." she took his bag.

"I'm fine." he responded taking his bag from her.

"You're not fine. Don't bullshit me, Hunter. You don't have a choice, I'm gonna watch you-"

"I don't think so, love." he interrupted, "I'm fine, I'll be fine and I don't need your help. Don't ruin the moment, yeah? This could be a fond memory for us and you're going to turn it into an argument."

"This isn't a fond memory for me." she scoffed incredulously, "Hunter, I came to the hospital because you were about to die."

"Well I'm not dead." he shrugged, "And don't you bullshit me, sweetheart. You came here because of Clint - not me. Had I been in another hospital you wouldn't have known."

"Izzy would have called me and I would have."

"I told her not to, the only reason why you found out I was here is because she was unstable and she slipped." Bobbi let go of his arm.

"Why not." she said mentally slapping herself for letting her voice fail like that.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." he explained looking away, "I didn't want you to see what a huge fuck up I became after you left, no I couldn't let you see me like this. I couldn't have you knowing that you're the only thing that keeps me afloat. I'm sorry." and with that he walked away.

Bobbi remained in the room for what seemed like hours. He still loved her, she wasn't sure if he loved her as much as she loved him, or if anyone could ever love as much as she did, but he loved her. He loved her and that made her feel warm, it gave her something to hold on to. But he didn't know she loved him, he had no idea, he was lost in his sea of darkness and now he was also drowning. She couldn't tell him she loved him, she'd tried, but she couldn't. But she could show him. She turned to leave, but found him right there.

"Um, sorry. " he said walking by her, "I forgot my keys." he added while taking them to his pocket. The moment he turned around she wrapped around him, hugging him tight. He needed a few seconds to process what was going on, she hoped he would hug her back, not pull away. He took in her essence and closed his eyes, letting his head fall on her shoulder and his arms pull her in closer. She tightened the embrace, closing her eyes and wishing she could just stay there forever.

"I don't want to lose you." she managed to say.

"You can't lose me, Bob." he whispered in her ear, "I will always be yours." he said with a husky voice. She kissed his cheek and pulled back a little, her hands were still wrapped around his neck, and his arms had snaked around her waist. She tugged his hair and smiled, holding back the tears that had come when she was swept in the moment. Hunter cupped her cheek, his thumb gently brushing her cheek bone, and then he leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back, her body and mind letting loose in his arms. No one could kiss her like him, no one could taste like him, no one else could ever be him. They pulled away and awkwardly looked around. Hunter coughed awkwardly for a moment.

"Um..."

"Yeah, you should get going." said Bobbi. Hunter pushed her against the wall.

"Wrong answer." he teased his breath warm against her skin. Bobbi rolled her eyes but couldn't help her smile. "We" he said lacing his hand with hers, "should get going." Bobbi squeezed his hand and they both walked out of the room. She didn't know where they were going or for how long. She didn't know if their relationship would work out or fail again. She didn't know much.

What she did know however, was that, no matter how broken he was, she would always love him. And now he did too.


	7. It Was Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene of episode 16 (Season 2) before Hunter escapes the battleship.

(Season 2 Episode 16)

He was pacing from one end of the room to the other, his mind working at top speed. How could she do this to him? No. Why did he let her do this to him? It was always the same thing every time, he was just stupid enough to let her use him over and over again. He loved her, that was the problem, and apparently she had other things in mind. The door opened, and she stepped in, locking it behind her. She leaned on the door frame, her stomach knotted inside her, her heart beating fast, and her head spinning.

"I'm sorry" she said a mix of angst, fear and regret projecting in her expression.

"You could have just told me, Bob." He replied curtly.

"I was hoping to keep you out of this." She explained, he shook his head slowly and returned his ice cold eyes at her, more distant than he was a few seconds ago. "You're right," she looked down and nodded, "I totally blew that one." He nodded at her response and looked away, placing his hands on his hips. "I gave your name to Coulson because Heartly needed back-up," she started while stepping towards him, his glare intensified. "I never thought you'd stay, let alone care." She confessed, "then you started asking questions about what Mack and I were up to, and then next thing I know he has you tied up in his trunk." He sighed, remembering too well how betrayed he felt the moment Mack put his arms around his neck to choke him. He took a few steps towards her and then sat on the table, looking forward.

"Least fun road trip of my life." He lazily joked. She gave a weak smile, holding back her tears - she was after all a trained spy.

"Forgetting Arizona?" She joked back, cocking her eyebrows at him. He turned to her, for a second it seemed like everything was fine and he almost laughed, but he quickly turned away again.

"More like re-pressing the memory." He commented, a hint of humor in his tone, while crossing his arms. He sighed, "I still can't listen to the Eagles without getting the chills." He admitted his eyes squeezing shut. He turned to her only to find her with a longing smile that was a paradox to her hurting eyes. She nodded, unsure of what to say. He wanted her to say something, anything, but she didn't, so he continued. "I should have known it wouldn't work out between us." Pain flashed through her skin, her smile trembling momentarily, "I mean we first hit it off when you were sent to steal Intel from me."

"Well I made it worth your while." She joked, her eyes watery and her voice raspy and weak.

"Time of my life really." He confessed biting off the little smile that surged when he remembered their past. He looked down for a second and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Then he gained the courage to look back up and say what they both didn't want to hear, " But maybe not the bedrock foundation upon which a marriage is built."

She couldn't fake a smile anymore and just looked at him regretfully. She stepped closer to him desperate to not lose him, not again. Bobbi looked at her ex-husband, a part of her hating the"ex" in the tag he had, but she was losing him now, losing him for good. Her legs failed her suddenly, but two hands captured her sides, avoiding the collapse. Her head shot up, and her blue eyes met with his. There were no cameras in this room, no one could watch from anywhere and the door was locked, they both processed that thought, their gazes still locked. They knew too damn well how their conversation would end, so they had two options; either end it, or not talk. The tension between them grew larger and larger, and both their bodies tickled begging for the other's touch. He carefully helped her back to her feet, but didn't let go of her.

She leaned in and kissed him, grabbing his short hairs fiercely and praying he'd return it. His tongue teased her lower lip and then he explored the corners of her mouth. His hands moved in small circles in her back and she forced him closer. He groaned when being pressed up against her breasts and smiled between the kiss. He didn't hesitate to lift her by the under thighs and pin her against the wall. She moaned when feeling the bulge growing in his pants and against her tights. He trailed down her pale neck's bone, softly, knowing better than to mark her, she jerked her hips at him, suggestively and then beggingly. He placed another bruising kiss on her lips. Their hands were frantic, wanting to touch everything they could. Hunter slid his hands under her jersey, his warm hands prickling her cold skin. He cupped her breasts gently, and then sliding his hands down to her tights. He didn't hesitate to pull them down, leaving her underwear as the only obstacle to her intimate part.

Bobbi moaned as his fingertips traced the skin above her panty line. She let go of his hair and unbuckled his belt, forcing his jeans down to the floor. He leaned in closer, pressing his body against hers so that she could feel his heart bumping at an inhuman speed. He found out hers was also racing to his touch, she clawed one of her hands to his back and slid the other one under his black boxers, taking a hold of him. He moved his hands to her ass and grabbed it shamelessly, sliding the panties down with his thumbs. She grabbed his cock and brushed the head of it, spreading the pre-come on it. She arched back as he intensified the kiss on her neck but pushed his head away - a hickey would raise to many questions and she couldn't afford that. She leaned on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he quickly responded by thrusting into her. She whimpered at the thrust and tugged his hair violently, eliciting a groan from him which only turned her on even more. He smashed her against the wall aggressively, intensifying the physical contact. She moaned and cursed, occasionally nipping at his earlobe, eventually they both came and he dropped his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily. She pecked his forehead, catching her breath as well. He gently dropped her on the floor, pulling his pants back up. She did the same. He returned to where he was before, and she watched as he ran a hand through his face. He leaned back on the table and looked at her with hurt eyes. Bobbi stepped towards him again.

"Everything I felt for you, that was real." She assured, her voice strong and affirmative. He was thankful it was.

"Yeah, maybe so." He looked back up at her, his brown eyes linking with her blue ones, "But in the end you still got that Intel, didn't you?" That felt like a hard punch in the stomach, she looked down.

"Hunter..." She said weakly. He snorted and shook his head.

"It's always the same pattern, love." He told her, "I fall for you only to find out that you have something else up and running." She instantly looked at him.

"There was no hidden agenda with you."

"Yeah you say things like that," he said standing to face her, "but your actions clearly suggest otherwise. Just meet me half-way."

"I want to!" She responded. "Just tell me how."

"Walk away, right now." He said, "You and I, we can leave all this mess behind us. Start over. Be new people, be better people." He emphasized. She looked at him hurt, searching the words to say, glancing at him desperately, knowing that this would probably be the last time she saw him. He looked at her expectantly, hoping she'd choose him over SHIELD for once. Eventually she looked up.

"I'm sorry." She watched him shut down completely, distancing himself miles from her. "I need to finish this."

He swallowed back his pain and glared up at her, all compassion gone from his previously tender eyes.

"Fine." He gritted in between his teeth, "But I'm leaving Bob, so don't try and stop me." He warned. She looked down, not bearing to see him, and he watched her carefully, knowing it was over, forever.

"I won't." She promised. He gave her a last glance and walked by her, as soon as she managed to look up and not see him there she amended her statement, "everybody else will."

He opened the door to find a couple of agents in his way, he was quick to response and get rid of them.

"There's nowhere to go!" She told him. But he ignored her and kicked his way out, rushing through the door. "Damn it Hunter!" She yelled after him.

He ran down the halls until he found an exit, and found himself in a boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Bloody hell." He cursed while looking around. He quickly saw a way out and went for it.

Agent Morse, followed by two other agents stormed down the halls, she stopped to think about how Hunter would react and found the exit he had left through, but she was too late, he was gone, both from the ship and from her life.


	8. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter watches her, noting he's falling. Short thought from Hunter's POV.

**Hunter's POV:**

She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Bloody hell, she's looking at me, and smiling. I guess it wasn't just a one night stand then. Fuck, she's still looking at me. Avoid eye contact Lance, avoid fucking eye contact. SHIT. I think I looked on purpose... Fucking Bobbi. Those blue eyes are captivating. Who am I kidding she's a fucking goddess. Bloody hell Lance, _you're falling_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, I saw a picture and I imagined what Lance must have been thinking. Again sorry for my English, still picking up on it! Leave a prompt or idea if you've got one~


	9. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi and Hunter break up, and now they both miss each other. Hunter needs her, so Mack drags him to her apartment, she takes it from there.

It was late at night, Bobbi was lazily laying on her couch and watching a movie. The blanket wrapped around her legs, it wasn't cold, but she wasn't wearing any pants and she didn't feel like having goose bumps every now and then. She could get up and get some sweatpants, but then she'd have to get another shirt - a shirt that was hers. And then her scent would take over his, and she wasn't ready for that. She only had five 'toxic shirts'- that's what she called them anyways - left, and she knew that his scent would eventually fade, she just hoped it would be long after she had moved on. A knock on her door interrupted her favourite scene. She glared at the loft's entrance while sitting up, she blew her golden hair out of her face and walked towards the knob. She swung the door open and her air escaped immediately when she saw who was standing outside.

"This can't be good." she told the man standing outside, "Mack. Talk to me."

Only then did she realise that he was holding onto something - someone. He pulled Hunter in front of her, she was about to complain until she saw how fucked up his eyes looked.

"I'll handle this." she promised as she helped her ex-husband step inside the apartment. Mack nodded and walked away.

"Sorry Bob." apologised Hunter, "Whoever you're with right now can kick my ass in a moment, I just needed to... to see you." he joked while looking up her.

Why weren't his eyes sparkling? Why wasn't he being an egocentric asshole? Where was his cheeky smile? Where was his childish side? Where was Lance Hunter? All she could see was pain, despite that fake smile of his that was a useless attempt at making her less concerned. She pulled him to her chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He startled at first but his arms snaked around her waist soon after. She guided him to the couch, not letting go of him under any circumstance and sat on it, pulling him with her. She noticed he looked around - kind of expecting someone.

"I'm not with anyone, Hunter." she laughed.

"But, the t-shirt-" She lay down on the couch, pulling him with her. He leaned on his elbows, a few centimetres apart from her and looked at her outfit confused. She caressed his cheek and tugged his short hairs gently.

"Only you're stupid enough to not recognise your own clothes." she teased.

"My clothes don't look like that on me." he laughed.

"Hunter, why are you here?" she asked remembering how bad he looked.

"That obvious, huh?" he joked. She pulled his head closer to hers, their foreheads against each other.

"Lance." he closed his eyes and took in her scent.

"I need you, Bobbi. I really do." he said weakly.

"You got me, you always have. Nothing will ever change that." she reassured him and herself. He kissed her. A soft, gentle and very intimate kiss that carried all his pain and love for her in it. Her heart leaped, she was about to reach her moment of ecstasy when something cold fell on her cheek and slid down her profile. It was a tear, his tear. She had only seen him cry a few times and for reasons that would destroy most people, including her. She slowly pulled out of the kiss.

"I thought you'd want to-"

"Not tonight. Tonight I'll just hold you, okay?" she said kindly. He gave her a grateful smile. and lay on her again. This time however he was sideways, his hands far away from any inappropriate area of hers - she wouldn't mind if he touched her though. She tangled her legs with his and he pulled the blanket over his sweatpants and her bare legs. He closed his eyes and searched for her heartbeat.

"Don't let me go. I want to stay here, in your arms." he begged trying his best not to shake. Bobbi tightened the hug and kissed his forehead.

"I got you, I promise I got you Hunt- babe." His hand searched for hers and they linked. She tugged his hair and kissed his forehead while whispering cute little things that made him smile or chuckle against her skin. Eventually he relaxed and fell asleep. She held him through the night, she didn't want to fall asleep, she just wanted to watch him and make sure her Lance, her everything, was okay, but she was so comfortable and so relieved to have him in her arms that she eventually fell asleep too.

In the morning she woke up, to find him gone, she was about to cry when she spotted a note on her coffee table.

'Check your cellphone.'

She unlocked her screen and the camera scroll was open, a recent video catching her eye immediately. She smiled when she saw it was of him, so she quickly played it.

"Hey, Bob. Thank you so much for letting me sleep in your arms, and yeah all that. I went to get breakfast for us both, I didn't leave, alright? I'll be back at around ten." he pointed the camera at her sleeping and he brushed her cheek with his thumb, "See you soon, babe." he said before turning around, and turning off the camera.

She smiled. Then the door opened and he walked in, a happy Hunter grin on his face when he saw she was awake.

"Good morning." she greeted.

"Good morning."


	10. Shot

Kara walked in, finding Hunter replacing the bandage over his shot wound. He was an odd agent, he wasn't the typical follow-protocol kind of guy, she had never met someone like that at SHIELD before. He was sitting on a kitchen counter, bandages on one side, a water bucket next to them and scissors on his other side. He looked like he was struggling to get the crimson bandage off his wound.

"You need some help with that?" she asked approaching him.

"Um, no thanks." he answered finally pulling the used bandaged off. He grabbed a new one but struggled to put it on. Kara laughed and decided to help him.

"You're gonna need new stitches, Hunter." she told him concerned. "Wait, are these... Are these the stitches Fitz and I improvised at the-"

"Thought they'd be fine." he interrupted.

"Well, they won't. You could lose too much blood, or get the wound infected. Simmons needs to-"

"I've had worse wounds for longer, and they have all healed. I'll be fine." he warned.

"Yeah, but we don't have time. SHIELD is at crisis, Hunter. Coulson can only trust a few people, and you're one of the few." she reminded him. "What if things go south and he needs you? Injured you'll be a burden, and Coulson won't leave you behind. You'll be anything but helpful."

"Where's all this coming from?"

"You know what, never mind." she answered walking away.

In the lab, Simmons and Bobbi were talking about what the real SHIELD was really supposed to be about. Bobbi told her that she didn't think Coulson was a bad man, she just wanted more transparency and less secrets. The real SHIELD was about true leadership and accountability, not about taking other people's positions.

"Excuse me." said Kara.

"Agent 33!" jumped Simmons. "Where's Ward? And, um how can I help you?" she said forcing a smile.

"It's just Kara. Grant is being guarded in a restricted area. It's Hunter." she explained. Bobbi's eyes shot up, "He got shot during the mission."

"What do you mean, shot?" asked Bobbi standing up. Her heart had started to bump sharply, he couldn't be dead, no way. She had forgotten to tell him to not die out there, and although it was the most stupid saying ever, it was what always kept them both alive.

"Yeah, some Hydra agent."

"What happened exactly." demanded Bobbi.

"Well, we were in teams of two, Fitz stayed in the jet. I was with Hunter, Coulson with Ward."

"Why?" asked Jemma confused.

"Coulson doesn't trust Grant." muttered Kara resentfully, "Anyways, Hunter and I engaged in combat and then someone came from behind me and he shot him, but at the same time someone shot him. I killed the shooter pretty quick and helped agent Hunter up."

"He's not an agent." corrected Simmons.

"Now he is, Coulson hired him." explained Kara, "Anyways, he insisted it was just a scratch and decided to keep fighting - until he could barely stand. Then I helped him out to the quin jet and Coulson told us to go, while he waited for SHIELD to come and find him. While on the plane, Fitz and I improvised something on his wound. Then I went up to the cockpit with Grant, and Fitz and Hunter stayed at the back talking - I wonder if they understand each other with such thick accents. Now Hunter refuses to get his stitches fixed, or his wound checked. He can barely move his arm and he' s losing too much blood, but he insists on changing his bandages every time they're soaking in blood and avoid further treatment."

"Where is he now?" asked Simmons grabbing her medical kit.

"Kitchen." answered, Kara. Bobbi walked out of the lab first, followed by Jemma who tried to keep up with her, and agent 33 who was confused with the Mockingbird's reaction. Bobbi came to a sudden stop when she reached the glass door. He was facing back, so he couldn't see them.

"I'll take it from here." assured Bobbi while taking the kit from Simmons.

"Alright." smiled Jemma, "If you need anything, you know where I'll be." she nodded before turning on her heels and heading back to the lab. Kara grinned, figuring out why Hunter didn't want to go to Simmons. He and agent Morse were a thing, and by the looks of it a serious thing.

Bobbi walked in quietly, hoping to smoothly start a conversation. But the smoothness soon faded when she saw the pile of bloody bandages where he was adding another one.

"All of this cause you're so fucking stubborn, Hunter." she scolded him. He startled when he saw she was so close to him. Maybe he had lost some blood after all, his senses were really clouded. "Damn it, Hunter. I forget to tell you to not die out there and you get yourself shot." she complained opening the kit. She poured some alcohol on a bandage and softly pressed it to the wound. Her hand quickly soaked in crimson red. "What the hell is wrong with you? This needed stitches yesterday. And here you are acting all macho, not wanting any help and bleeding yourself to death." she ranted while attending his wound. "God, you're so stubborn, so fucking stubborn." she hissed.

"If your SHIELD hadn't taken over the base I could have gotten back and stitched up immediately." he muttered, "I get shot and it's my fault." he complained.

"Yeah well, it is." she said beginning to stitch him up.

"I saved agent 33's life!" he said exasperated.

"Don't move, damn it!" she yelled back pushing his arm down.

"Well I saved a life, that should count for something." he argued. She finished her stitches.

"I don't care. You shouldn't have gotten shot." she repeated.

"Pardon me for being the hero." he retorted. Bobbi's eyes shot up at him, her jaw clenched, lips pursing and her glare narrowing. Hunter startled. She looked back at his wound, tracing the edges with her fingertips to make sure it was neatly healed. She helped him put on his shirt without saying a word, he knew that something was off. "Bob...?"

"You're not supposed to be the hero. You're not supposed to get shot-" his left hand cupped her chin and he tilted her head up, making her face him. For once she had to look up, him being on a counter and all. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and were she not an elite spy they would be watery.

"Thanks." he told her with a soft voice. He leaned in and kissed her, a kiss she didn't hesitate to return. He wrapped his arms around her upper waist and pulled her between his legs. She held onto him, stroking his short hairs as the kiss deepened. They pulled away, gasping for air and she tried to step back, but his legs closed in a loop and pushed her back to him. She tugged his shirt and gave him a very hungry kiss, her tongue teased his lower lips before exploring his mouth thoroughly. He groaned to the feeling of her tongue teasing his, and she moaned when breaking off the kiss. Bobbi let go of him and started picking up the trash they had left. He got off the counter and kissed her cheek, walking away he gave her an informative glance. This had never happened.


	11. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little sneak peek from an upcoming work ;)

The morning sun hit Barbara's face kindly, she slowly opened her eyes to look at the raxeiras she so loved to see in the morning. She realised her guard was completely down, she was relaxed and comfortable. She felt safe, as if she were home. The agent quickly recalled the events of last night and tensed halfway through her thoughts, then she remembered the vulnerable Hunter and how he begged to have her next to him. It then hit her that she was resting on his chest, with his right arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tenderly, but tight. She looked up to find him looking at her. He looked tired.

"Hey." he said with a smile. His eyes were swollen and red, he was exhausted.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked worried.

"A few hours." he replied as if it was some sort of victory.

"How many?" she demanded.

"Well, a few is more than a couple." joked the British one. Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled. "I wouldn't have slept at all if it wasn't for you, Bob."

"I know." she bragged. They lay silently for a while, both calm and glad to be with each other.

"It's weird." said Lance finally breaking the quiet silence. "We're never this close unless we're fucking, or cuddling afterwards. Well, we used to do this back in the day, when we didn't hate each other."

"And when angry sex wasn't regular." she added as her fingertips played with his shirt.

"I'm glad we're not like that anymore."

"Yeah, me too." she said digging her face in his chest. "I like this." Hunter gently squeezed her, making her chuckle. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure this is real." responded Hunter. "You haven't insulted me, hit me or attacked me yet. Oh and you're enjoying yourself in my company." he said with sarcasm. Bobbi laughed and slowly got up.

"Coulson knew about this didn't he?"

"Well obviously." mumbled Hunter as he painfully stood up.

"That's why." Hunter looked at her confused. "He gave me 7 days to rest." Bobbi walked closer to him and rested her hands on his chest. "That means we have 7 days." she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and please leave prompts if you feel like it ^.^


	12. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Bobbi meet up, he's in some sort of job and has to leave, this is the conversation they have before he leaves.

He looked around to make sure no one was following, and that no one was spying. They were in some sort of natural park. It was the late afternoon, the sun would set soon in that late autumn afternoon. Hunter pushed Bobbi against a tree and pressed his body against hers, not that she resisted much. He caressed her face and slowly pushed back her golden locks.

"You're gonna leave, aren't you?" asked Bobbi painfully. Hunter nodded slowly. "I don't want you to go, Hunter."

"I have to finish this, Bob." explained Hunter. He felt a tear crash against his hand and he wiped the ones that followed tenderly. He cupped his lover's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "If," he said pulling away, "I make it, I'll come back to you."

"And then?" she asked smiling after that intense but delightful kiss. She was happy to hear he would come back to her.

"And then we won't let anything keep us apart." Bobbi pulled Hunter into another deep kiss. Their lips locked together as their tongues danced and synchronised. The heavy breathing lead to heavy moaning and a short while after the couple slowly pulled away.

"Don't die out there, alright?" she whispered still processing the make out session. Hunter smile and kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes for an instant, when she opened them he was gone. But now she knew he would come back, and he would come back because of her.


	13. Thou Finest

She confidently stepped through the woods, knowing that whatever obstacle came to face her would be easily beaten. She was after all the famous Mockingbird, one of SHIELD's best warriors. King Fury himself had told her stories to Odin and his sons, and they were all, including Thor, impressed. She, like Lady Siff, and Natasha Romanov, was a woman of many talents, which is why she always got the harder missions. As soon as she crossed the border from SHIELD land into neutral she relaxed. It was good to live in the Lost Kingdoms. Neutral land was always a refuge for SHIELD people. The problem was STRIKE, they were aggravating. Maybe it wasn't so much as them, but him. Lance Hunter, the goddamn guardian of the border and his herd of men. She couldn't stand him at all, in fact, she wondered how such a useless-looking ass ended up in such an important position. She even wondered how someone could be so aggravating, Jemma and Fitz were great human beings, probably why they left that damn kingdom. But STRIKE was much better than HYDRA, that was a haunted place. She was glad it was now deserted.

Bobbi took in a deep breath as she reached the bridge. She knew that every brick she stepped on took her closer to the border of STRIKE, and then the game would begin. She took a deep breath and grabbed her staves, leaving her sword ready in case of emergency. And then she stepped in. A few seconds after she heard a loud horn. Damn it, she had been spotted already. The blonde warrior began to run through the trees and bushes hoping she'd avoid any unpleasant encounters, but she knew it would be impossible. The dense mass of trees began to clear, and she reached a spot that seemed to be dead. The ground was dry, there were tiny rocks on the floor and no sign of vegetation. But around that blob, was the dense forest, what the hell was this place. Unfortunately, before she could even take another step, several men descended from the trees and surrounded her.

"Hey boys." she greeted confidently.

"Ah, such a hot chick like you shouldn't be here alone." said one of the many pigs around her.

"Focus Tennor." growled another, "This one is SHIELD, and by the looks of it a great warrior."

"Yes." she confirmed, "I'm the mockingbird."

Bobbi hit the men behind her with her staves and quickly flipped around to block the incoming attacks. In a few seconds all of the men were down on the ground, some dead, some knocked out, some in too much pain to move. She blew one of her golden strands out of her face and looked up, startled by the sound of two hands clasping together repeatedly. Another man jumped off a tree, this one seeming more fit and skilled than the others. His hand was on his guarded sword that rested on the leather case. He was STRIKE for sure.

"See you haven't lost your spice at all, love." said an all too familiar voice.

"Hunter." she smirked. His eyes met hers with a cheeky grin.

"Tell me, my lady, what brings you here?" he asked as he leaned back on a tree and crossed his arms.

"A mission." she said dryly, offended that he didn't see her as a threat.

"What's Fury up to now?"

"It's King Fury to you, and it does not concern you." she quickly responded. Hunter smiled and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, sweetheart. My apologies." he said shaking his head, "I have no desire to fight you." he confessed as he looked at her.

"Good, think I've killed enough STRIKE men over these ten minutes." she quipped at him.

"I'd love for my friends to stay alive. But I know that anyone who stands in your way will be eliminated. So, I have an idea, let me escort you to wherever it is you need to go to."

"Oh please."

"Consider it STRIKE collaborating with SHIELD, in a discreet way of course. Besides I will only be your guide and safe passage. That way you can get things done much faster, avoid casualties and leave this place even sooner." he explained giving her a pleading look.

"Fine, Hunter. Take me to Harrots, some asshole STRIKE guy stole something and will try to sell it there." she explained stepping towards him.

"As you wish, my lady." he nodded before walking in front of her. Minutes after a hasted walk and dry silence, he made a sudden stop, turned on his heel and faced her.

"What the fuck?" she complained.

"Why did you tell Fitzsimmons I was a useless rat?" he demanded. Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Really? This, now?"

"Why can't you admit you like me?" he laughed.

"Because I don't." she responded pursing her lips.

"That's rich, then why'd you fuck me thrice a few weeks ago?" Hunter took a step closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she retorted squinting her eyes.

"Is that the necklace I gave you?" he insisted taking another step towards her. Bobbi ignored the frustrating lack of space between them and took out the chain around her neck. His shit-eating grin faded.

"My mom gave it to me when I turned 18." she explained, "Can you keep walking."

Hunter turned on his heel, his hand resting on his sword as he hasted forward. Yes, she fucked him, and yes she liked - no loved it. The initial idea was just for it to be once, she was a little bit tipsy and his accent drove her insane, besides he did have nice muscles to look at... The thing is they fucked, then she woke up in his arms, sober. But she fucked him again. And the next day she didn't even greet him, she just fucked him, again. It was just a physical thing, he knew how to please her and she liked being pleased. But that was all it was. Bobbi wasn't into bossy useless assholes that know they're cute. She knew for a fact that the only reason why he was so toned was because all he did was work out, but by the lack of injuries he'd never been in a real fight.

"Were you playing with your sword again, Hunter?" she called from behind him, "Did you cut your tongue out by accident and can't talk anymore?" she teased him.

"Keep it up and it won't be my tongue that I will cut." he hissed.

"We could always cut both." laughed a man emerging from the trees.

"Strucker."

The man took out his two swords and defied Hunter with a grin. Hunter didn't move at all, causing Bobbi to roll her eyes. Great, he didn't even know when he was being challenged, she wondered how he'd made it so far in his life. The man took a step forward, and Bobbi knew that he would soon strike, so she would have to defend Hunter, but before she could process that thought, Hunter took out his sword elegantly and with two clean hits defeated his opponent. He then nonchalantly put his sword back and walked over the body.

"You can actually fight?" she said amazed.

"Thanks for that self-esteem boost love."

"Anytime." Hunter stopped suddenly, causing Bobbi to bump into him. He grabbed her sides and pushed her against a tree.

"You should refrain from touching me, especially if it's with your breasts, I kind of lose it." he told her his voice husky and rough. For some reason, the feeling of his warm breath stirred something in Bobbi, something which explained why she'd fucked him before.

"Come on, Hunter, it's going to get dark soon." she smiled and slid under his arms.

"As you wish, my lady." he agreed and led her towards a house.

He opened the door for her and she stepped inside the cozy house. The floors were made of wood, and the fireplace was on. The chimney was in front of a dark red leather couch which was on a fur rug. A dinner table was set for three, but without food. There was a hallway down to the left and a staircase to the right of the small closet. Hunter left his cape on the hanger and his sword under it.

"You may leave your belongings in the room upstairs, my lady." he informed her while grabbing a goblet and pouring some water in it, "A hot bath has been prepared for you, and you have a servant at your disposal. As soon as you're washed up dinner will be brought up to your room, unless you wish to eat here."

"And share table with you and your mates?" she said cocking an eyebrow, "No thanks."

"The dinner was cancelled, lady Morse, just so that you could have the house to yourself." he informed her cordially. He walked passed her and dropped on the couch, his eyes closing and his body relaxing. God he needed to get it together, Bobbi was driving him insane. Just the thought of her made him thirsty, her presence was almost unbearable.

"Hunter." she called with a voice he didn't recognise, "I'm cold." she stated. He opened his eyes with the intention of looking at her and telling her that this was the weather, but he instead found her above him. Correction, he found her breasts above him.

"Maybe a hot bath will help-" she cut him off with a teasing kiss and slid over the couch, slowly falling on him and pressing her hips against his.

"What?" she asked noticing his shocked face, "Did you think I would spend a night with you without fucking?" he nodded, "Well I'm sorry, thou finest, I can't help it." she said before bruising his lips with a kiss.

"No apologies necessary, ma'am." he laughed.

Good. He was as much into her as she was into him. She had been holding it together all day, almost slipping up when he touched her breasts and pushed her against the tree. His accent was just a turn on, and his touch was addicting. And tonight they were going to do it, dirty, thrilling and too much. Just like they always did. She was going to kiss this man until her lips got bruised and she was going to let him use her until he was sore. Then they would cuddle, she would sleep in his comfortable arms, ignoring the various messes in between her thighs and fall asleep with thou finest sir Lance Hunter.

Problem was, and Bobbi didn't know this yet, that he wasn't a knight, nor a warrior. He was a prince, prince Lance Hunter, and that would complicate things.


	14. No Sense

They had completed the mission and gone for a drink later, but soon after they finished the second round Izzy and Idaho claimed that they were "tired" and left. It was a tense and awkward situation, she couldn't leave because she was his ride, and she couldn't drink because she was the one driving. He was quick to catch on to his ex-fiance's awkward position, not because she gave it away, hell she was a trained spy who could bury her feelings so deep inside not even she would know what she was feeling. He felt the uncomfortable silence and small talk too, so he asked for the tab and left a generous tip. Inside, Bobbi was celebrating on the inside, but outside she just looked at him surprised.

 

"What? I don't have smaller bills." he said plainly.

 

"You're done drinking?" she asked incredulous, her eyebrows slightly raised.

 

"Well it's not fun to be drinking alone, love." he commented while putting his dark grey blazer over his dark purple shirt. "Besides, it's not fair that you can't drink and I can and then, on top of that, you have to take me to the hotel." 

 

"And put up with you in the process." she added almost too comfortably. He shook his head with a faint smile and held the door open for her. He couldn't help it but watch her curvy figure move passed him in that sky blue dress that stretched until her mid-thigh. That bronze skin he could see thanks to the strapless dress, covered by her golden curls, was something he had always loved, and maybe he still did but was too proud to admit it. She called the elevator and they stood in front of it waiting quite impatiently.

 

Bobbi hated being alone with him in confined spaces, he just had some sort of inhuman power to bend her will and make her want him more than anything. She'd be fine as long as she didn't touch him, or he didn't touch her. Bobbi would act normal, wave him off and then have a few thoughts and dreams she shouldn't have about him.

 

The doors opened and they both stepped in, hoping, for the love of God, that someone else would too, but there was not a single soul to be seen. Bobbi didn't even try to press the floor button, she knew that the moment she reached for the panel would be the same moment he did and then they would touch and she wasn't entirely sure where her hand would end up after that. Hunter reached for the button, dreading the 31 floors that were beneath him. The metallic doors closed and the elevator slowly began its descent.

 

Idaho and Izzy hadn't left the building yet, they were in the security chamber watching the cameras, more specifically their friends. Those two needed a push, or they would never make up. Just as Izzy predicted they left early, when no one else was leaving the cocktail bar. All she needed to do was stop the elevator with them in it and they would be forced to talk and solve their shit. Too bad there were no cameras inside the elevator. Izzy and Idaho crossed looks and she hit a few buttons, leaving as soon as a red light flashed through one of the screens.

 

It was a well illuminated elevator with a panel to the right of the metallic doors, a mirror adjacent to it and an emergency phone parallel to the mirror. The walls had been covered with a plastic material that resembled dark oak wood with dark borders exalting above the rug floor. The blonde spy held her small black purse with both her hands, placing it in front of her and praying that the elevator would get to the god damn floor already. Hunter stood a respective 40 centimetres apart, his legs slightly spread and his hands behind his back, he too was hoping to get out of that confined space yesterday. The awkward silence grew with ever second, so the brit, who had had a few drinks, decided to try and make it go away.

 

"Thanks for saving my life today." he said softly, not turning to look at her.

 

"No problem." she answered remembering how she pressed him up against the wall roughly, her back turned to him and her ass brushing with his lower pants when she heard gunfire. "Thanks for saving mine."

 

"Kinda owed it to you, Bob." he shrugged while remembering how his arms wrapped around her to pull her back so she didn't walk straight into a trap. He turned to her with a hopeful expression, the hazel around his eyes sparkling when he saw her turn to him with a warm smile. Bobbi could have stayed looking at him for hours, but instead she spotted one of his collar buttons was undone and her hand gently reached for it. The room flashed dark for a millisecond and the elevator shook. Hunter instinctively grabbed Bobbi by the sides and pushed her to the far corner. The spy had accidentally wrapped her hands over his shoulder. "You alright?" he asked when the elevator went back to normal.

 

Was she alright? Well duh, she was a trained elite spy, a little elevator incident didn't even seem relevant. She could have told him that, but his warm breath against the skin of her neck convinced her not to. Hunter was static, his eyes closed and his mouth dangerously close to her skin. She could have told him to move away, but the words got lost in her mouth when his nose brushed against her skin. So the spy too closed her eyes and bit her lower lip until it turned white. She could have pushed him away, but the order got lost somewhere in the process. Breathing had just become a hard task for both of them.

 

"You dropped your purse." commented Hunter, his husky voice sending a prickling sensation down her spine.

 

"Right." whispered Bobbi, slowly opening her eyes and untangling her arms from him. Hunter took a small step back and she knelt down to get the purse, not wanting to bend over and excite her ex. But he was still a child, so he decided to tap her with his foot so she would lose balance and fall, and she did. "Hunter!" she yelled scowling at him while a devilish grin grew on his face.

 

"Too tempting, sorry." he said offering her his hand. The elevator shook again and she dragged him down with her to the floor, his body ending up on top of hers. This time however, the elevator didn't go back to normal.

 

"Damn it." she said half-heartedly, "The elevator stopped. You okay?" she asked slightly concerned.

 

"Yup." he answered. His eyes locked on hers, and she couldn't avoid gazing at those perfect eyes of his. He was fighting himself, he was trying to contain his burning desire so far, but feeling her breasts against his chest and her hips against his despite of the cloth layers in between was testing his self-control.

 

Bobbi shifted slightly, she thought it was because she was going to push him away, but instead she began stroking the short hairs in the back of his head.

 

"Funny, you're never on top." she teased trying to forget her impulses.

 

"You know that's not true, Bob." he smirked.

 

"Prove it." she suggested.

 

Hunter captured her lips with a hungry kiss and she kissed him back immediately, delighting in the taste of his lips. When they ran out of oxygen he pulled away, getting back on his feet and helping her up, even though she didn't need it.

 

"Haven't kissed anyone like that in a while." he said leaning on the wall behind him.

 

"Oh please, Hunter, you've been with plenty of girls, same way I've been with many men." she scoffed.

 

"Two girls actually, neither of them kiss like you do. I realised it was cause if I wasn't kissing you it made no sense to be kissing anyone at all." he explained.

 

"And you never thought of telling me that?"

 

"You left."

 

"And you didn't come after me." she reminded him. He looked down.

 

"I didn't know you wanted me to, Bob." he admitted.

 

"If I hadn't left that day, maybe today we'd be married." she reasoned, he looked up at her with puppy eyes.

 

"If I hadn't let you go that day, maybe we'd be married." he corrected her. "We're both to blame, love."

 

"Then we should both be punished." she said with a seductive tone. A second after she said that he captured her lips and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

 

When they told Izzy they had fucked in the elevator, the car, the hotel's elevator, and then her room she almost fell off the chair.

 

"I stopped the damn thing so that you two would become friends, not fuck the sense out of each other!"

 

"When you say it like that it kinda-"

 

"IT MAKES NO SENSE." she interrupted the brit, "But I guess that's love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me while I pick up my writing pace haha English is my 5th language so I need a little time to get it right~ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know what you think or leave a prompt/story/suggestion!


End file.
